


Предпраздничная суета

by avadakedavra, WTF Bucky Bottom 2021 (WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday Presents, Blindfolds, Cock Cages, F/F, Femdom, Gags, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Polyamory, Rope Bondage, Steve is off screen but Nat talks about him a lot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avadakedavra/pseuds/avadakedavra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Bucky%20Bottom%202021
Summary: Наташа упаковывает подарок Стиву на день рождения
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Bucky Bottom Тексты Высокий Рейтинг





	Предпраздничная суета

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Had Him on the Ropes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404065) by [Kallanda_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallanda_Lee/pseuds/Kallanda_Lee), [TheAwfulDodger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwfulDodger/pseuds/TheAwfulDodger). 



— Интересно, что наш деньрожденьский мальчик сделает с тобой в первую очередь? — в голосе Наташи звучит искреннее любопытство. Ее пальцы у Баки во рту разъезжаются в стороны, и он, мазнув кончиком языка по самой кромке аккуратных ногтей, скользит дальше, лижет костяшки и наконец тычется в нежную перемычку между указательным и средним. — Знаю, обычно начинают с того, что распаковывают подарок, но, может, мне удастся убедить Стива с этим повременить, что думаешь?

Наташа сводит пальцы, толкает глубже, потом тянет назад и снова толкает. Баки смазанно мурчит и принимается сосать, не дожидаясь прямого приказа или очередного болезненного щелчка по тяжелым, кусачим зажимам на горящих огнем сосках. Наташа одобрительно хмыкает и прижимается губами к его затылку. Она у него за спиной, Баки ее не видит, но чувствует аккуратное, почти невесомое прикосновение между лопаток. Наташа ведет свободной рукой по его спине, пока не доходит до первого узла. Подцепляет перекрестие веревок и рывком тянет на себя. Баки послушно отводит плечи назад, вспыхивает весь изнутри и — ничего не в силах с собой поделать — не играючи, как в самые первые минуты, а всерьез напрягается всем телом. Веревки натягиваются, опасно трещат, но держат крепко, и Баки понятия не имеет, чего стоило Наташе увести у Старка из-под носа экспериментальный образец нового, полимерного, сверхпрочного материала, которым она его фиксировала последний час, любовно закрепляя каждый узел.

— А то жалко же, я столько сил потратила, упаковывая такую красоту. Только дурак сорвет сразу упаковку, не полюбовавшись вдоволь. Стив же у нас не дурак, да, детка?

Баки согласно хмыкает. Стив у них кто угодно, но точно не дурак.

Наташа снова гладит его, снова тянет веревки тут и там, и Баки жмурится, представляя на месте ее рук другие, больше, сильнее, жестче, берущие грубо и отчаянно, оставляющие после себя цветистые отметины по форме ладоней. Он скулит, выгибается, и Наташа шикает, глубже толкая пальцы ему в рот и крепко прижимая язык. Пальцы второй ее руки скользят между ягодиц, деловито мнут растянутый, смазанный вход, не проникая глубже, чем на одну фалангу. Баки в таком положении, что ни насадиться, ни рвануть прочь, ни схлопнуть бедра — стоит на постели на коленях и прочный металлический стержень, закрепленный замками на кожаных манжетах сразу над коленными чашечками, удерживает его ноги разведенными настолько широко, насколько оно нужно Наташе.

Насколько они сговорились со Стивом, не подумав спросить его, Баки, мнения.

Наташа вынимает пальцы у него изо рта, чтобы накрыть аккуратной, но сильной ладонью его горло и легко сдавить.

— Думаю, он начнет с того, что хорошенько тебя раззадорит, — пальцы сжимаются чуть крепче, но недостаточно, чтобы перекрыть кислород, и Баки мало, Баки хочется сильнее, жестче, но Наташа любит его дразнить. Стив любит тоже, и Баки умирает от одной мысли, как он будет его целовать, гладить, мять и мурчать от удовольствия, но — не трахать. Как Наташа будет смотреть на это, лаская себя и комментировать: беспристрастно, но с огоньком, как будто Баки и не живой человек вовсе, а так, безотказная, безмолвная, хорошо растраханная дырка. — Тебе ведь нравится, когда мы с тобой играемся? Не всерьез, а так…

Ей ни к чему договаривать, Баки прекрасно понимает, что она имеет в виду, когда два пальца входят в него, оглаживают стенки, давят на простату и — исчезают. Баки ерзает, скулит, выдыхает просительно:

— Нат! Нат, пожалуйста!.. — за что тут же получает болезненный щипок у самого входа и только обиженно вскрикивает в ответ. Наташа за ним раздосадованно щелкает языком. Наклоняется, укладывая обнаженной грудью на спину, трется щекой о плечо и шепчет на ухо:

— Ну, нет, солнце, так не пойдет. Мне придется с этим что-то сделать, — секунда, и она исчезает, как по мановению волшебной палочки, отодвигается и поднимается с постели. Баки всхлипывает, лишившись вдруг ее теплых рук, и едва не теряет равновесие. Рефлекторно дергает связанным за спиной руками, но веревка не поддается. 

Наташа возвращается почти сразу, встает на колени, теперь перед ним, лицом к лицу, и Баки на автомате тянется к ней, такой красивой с утра, не накрашенной, с убранными в небрежный пучок светло-рыжими волосами. Наташа ловит его пальцами за подбородок, смотрит оценивающе прямо в глаза и спустя пару бесконечно долгих секунд все же дарит мягкий, дразнящий поцелуй.

— Пожалуйста. Я больше не буду, клянусь, — снова шепчет Баки, шире открывая рот, Наташа улыбается ему в губы и едва ощутимо качает головой.

— Ты знаешь правила, солнце: если ты не можешь держать рот на замке, я должна тебе с этим помочь, — она целует его в ямку над верхней губой и отстраняется. Баки не пытается ни отвернуться, ни сжать зубы, когда она поднимает к его лицу черную маску на пол лица с закрепленным на внутренней стороне кляпом в виде не длинного, но толстого члена. — Обидно, конечно, что ты не сможешь спеть деньрожденскую песенку вместе со мной, но Стив, я уверена, не слишком расстроится.

Кляп растягивает губы, плотно прижимая язык, маска прилегает к лицу от подбородка до переносицы, и Баки возмущенно скулит, потому что ему разом становится слишком много и полно, но Наташа, шикнув, споро расправляется со всеми застежками, и вот Баки уже в ловушке и только и может теперь, что мычать и жалобно сверкать глазами.

— Такой красивый, солнце, боже, — Наташа кладет ладони ему на щеки, разводит пальцы в сторону, оглаживая шершавую поверхность маски. — Может, мы сможем держать тебя так на постоянной основе? Только представь. Я поговорю об этом со Стивом. Обещаю.

У Баки от ее слов захватывает дух, и все внутри обрывается. Он представляет. Вибраниумные замочки под затылком, которые не содрать самому, слюна ручьем, просачивающаяся в специальные отверстия под подбородком, горящий от растяжения рот. Стив и Наташа, которых ему не поцеловать, если только они ему не разрешат. На постоянной основе.

Навсегда.

Баки смаргивает выступившие слезы и сдавленно всхлипывает вокруг кляпа. Наташа, будто прочитав его мысли, шало улыбается. 

— Ну же, детка, не грусти, подумай, как приятно после него будет ощущаться член Стива. Ты ведь любишь его член, да?

Она трется щекой о маску, как кошка, целует плотный материал аккурат напротив спрятанных, растянутых губ, и это Баки тоже — представляет. Как Стив снимет с него маску, как даст: сначала просто за щеку, потом в глотку, резкими быстрыми толчками, как будут гореть его глаза, как он будет шептать Баки всякие нежности, как Наташа будет держать его за волосы сзади, чтобы не вздумал рыпаться, как…

Наверное, у него делается совсем ошалевший взгляд, потому что Наташа тихонько смеется, целует скулы над самой кромкой маски, улыбается шире. Счастливая.

Удивительная.

— Вот видишь, как хорошо тебе будет, — обещает она. — И Стиву тоже. Ему понравится. Никакого ерзанья на этот раз, никакого непослушания, будешь сразу — мягкий, готовый на все.

Баки уже давно готов на все. Если бы не кольцо на член, в которое Наташа упаковала его в первую очередь, он бы уже кончил. Когда она его связывала. Когда мяла, щипала и оттягивала соски, или цепляла на них зажимы, или растягивала его мучительно неторопливо и вдумчиво, или говорила-говорила-говорила: про Стива, про себя, про то, какой сейчас Баки, когда весь зафиксированный и распаленный, отчаянный, жаждущий ласки, прикосновений, хорошего крепкого члена.

Про то, как они со Стивом его трахнут, когда наиграются, одновременно, с двух сторон, чтобы Баки совсем некуда было деться, и только и оставалось, что подчиняться и отдаваться каждым дюймом голодного, отчаявшегося тела. 

— Почти все, — мурчит Наташа. Она отодвигается немного назад, тянет Баки на себя. Укладывает его грудью на постель, отчего зажимы проезжаются по простыне, и соски вспыхивают адовым пламенем, и он снова заходится мычанием и всхлипами от боли и открытости, уязвимости новой позиции. Задница оказывается вздернута вверх, не получается ни колени разогнуть — чертова веревка — ни подвинуться хоть куда-нибудь. Наташа снова перемещается ему за спину, отводит в сторону одну ягодицу, трет костяшками жадно сжимающийся вход. — Сейчас, сейчас, Баки, тш-ш. 

Прикосновение пропадает, тут же возвращается, но — другое. Что-то холодное и гладкое прижимается к дырке, Баки рефлекторно рвется прочь, но Наташа успевает его перехватить. Предмет не очень большой и входит по смазке легко и мягко, обжигая внутренности прохладным металлом. Баки на пробу сжимается на пробке и разочарованно хнычет. 

Мало.

— О, солнце… — умильно мурчит Наташа, и…

Раздается сухой механический звук, и она, эта штука у него в заднице, вдруг раскрывается подобно цветку, прямо внутри, ширится, ширится, ширится. Баки мечется, уже зная, что это, и Наташа успокаивающе гладит его по пояснице.

— Особое пожелание именинника, — доверительным шепотом сообщает она, тянет пробку наружу, и та. Не выходит. Слишком толстая стала у основания, мышцы просто не могут растянуться достаточно, чтобы выпустить ее наружу. 

Баки жмурится, представляя, как эти двое обсуждали его и эту штуку у него внутри, как выбирали, заказывали, как… Из глаз текут слезы, и он едва не пропускает тихий щелчок.

Замка. Наверняка такого же крохотного и такого же прочного, какими Наташа закрепила между его ног расширитель и кляп на затылке.

— Последний штрих, — обещает Наташа.

Она снова встает с постели, снова обходит его по кругу. И кладет у Баки почти под носом связку с несколькими маленькими ключиками, перевязанную помпезным красным бантом. Баки взрыкивает, дергается от такой наглости, но тщетно. Он заперт. Крепко, прочно, по всем фронтам. 

— Тише, хороший, тише, ну, ты чего, — Наташа треплет его по волосам, после чего берет в руки отрез черной непрозрачной ткани и завязывает Баки глаза.

Баки снова дергается, ослепленный. И снова тщетно.

— Все хорошо.

Запустив пальцы ему в волосы, Наташа несколько минут просто массирует его затылок, то и дело отвлекаясь, чтобы поиграться с концами повязки и застежками кляпа. Баки чувствует, как медленно расслабляется, окончательно обмякая, под этим прикосновением, и остатки неповиновения, что еще жили в нем, растворяется в невероятной силы потребности сдаться.

Наташа говорит:

— Вот и умница, — и Баки жалобно скулит через кляп и тяжело дышит носом, жмурясь под повязкой. — Боюсь, придется немного подождать, пока расправимся с командными поздравлениями. Ты не против? — она спрашивает это таким тоном, будто у Баки и в самом деле есть выбор. 

Будто это не она связала его, заткнула с двух сторон и собирается оставить: побежденного, разбитого, скулящего, ждущего.

— С днем рождения капитана америки. И с днем независимости, Баки. Жду не дождусь вручения подарков! Надеюсь, ты тоже.

И она уходит, оставляя его одного, Баки только слышит, как мягко за ней закрывается дверь их спальни. 

И проворачивается в замочной скважине ключ.


End file.
